


Blossoming Youth

by Bennie133



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennie133/pseuds/Bennie133
Summary: Shaking his head a bit, Iruka looked at all of the papers now scattered on the floor beside him. He had been on his way to a meeting with one of the jounin's who was to take a group of his students. He had heard of the man's name, but he had never seen him to his knowledge, and now he was going to be late and making a horrible impression as an instructor at the Academy.





	Blossoming Youth

"I'M SO SORRY, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

Looking up in a daze, flinching a bit at the shouting, Iruka finally focused his eyes on the man above him, observing him. Who the hell wears that much green? "I-I'm fine." He mumbled, seeing the concern on the mysterious mans face. Shaking his head a bit, Iruka looked at all of the papers now scattered on the floor beside him. He had been on his way to a meeting with one of the jounin's who was to take a group of his students. He had heard of the man's name, but he had never seen him to his knowledge, and now he was going to be late and making a horrible impression as an instructor at the Academy. "Oh for..." He mumbled to himself, starting to grab papers by him. He could reorganize later.

"Please, let me help you!" The man spoke enthusiastically, dropping down on his haunches to help pick up papers.

Embarrassed, Iruka bit his lower lip as he picked up papers, "It's alright, you don't have to-"  
"Nonsense, my friend! I walked right into you, as I was busy watching all of the hip youths! The least I can do is help pick up the mess I made!" The man exclaimed with a grin, a hand reached out in a thumbs up.

 With a shaky little laugh, Iruka just nodded and went with it, "Ah, thank you." He said with a small smile. "I appreciate it." Eyeing the man, he wondered who he was. He wasn't someone in the administration, Iruka made sure he knew who everyone was that worked here. Perhaps a parent? A future sensei meeting with another instructor? Ah well.

"Are you one of the instructors here?" The man asked, handing over the stack of papers he had gathered to Iruka, giving him a smile.

"Ah, yes. Were you looking for someone or?" Iruka inquired, trailing off as he stood up, papers pulled close to his chest, offering a small smile back.

Nodding, the man grinned, "I'm looking for the conference rooms, but they have moved things around since I was a student here!" He said with a laugh, "If you could point them out to me I would be most thankful!" The man raved.

With a small chuckle, Iruka gestured with an arm, "They're down this way. I'm heading over there anyhow, I can take you to them." He offered.

 "That would be most amazing!" The man cried excitedly, "Thank you so much, friend!"

With a small shrug, Iruka began to lead them down the hallway, "It's not a problem, really." He answered, beginning to shuffle the papers back into their correct order as they walked. "You were almost there anyway, you would have found them soon I'm sure. They may have switched rooms around, but the layout hasn't really changed that much for a long time." He hummed.

"Haha, perhaps! Still, I am thankful that you're taking some of your time to help me, you must be very busy wrangling with all the youths and work you do here!" The man said loudly, praising him.

Scratching at his cheek, Iruka gave a small smile, "Well, it can be a little hectic some days, but even when it can be tiring I love getting to work with all of the kids. They're the future of Konoha, and so many of them are brilliant in their own ways, it's amazing to watch them grow into their own character." He conveyed truthfully. Even if some days he did want to strangle the little monsters. Not that anyone else needed to know that. That was for him and his tubs of ice cream at home to know.

Stopping in the hallway, Iruka motioned at several of the doors, “Well, here they are. Just go into the one you were designated to be in for your conference, and I'm sure the instructor you were going to talk with will be with you momentarily.” Iruka informed.

“Ah, yes! Thank you again, friend, I appreciate it very much!” The man said, grabbing Iruka's free hand and shaking it aggressively up and down. “Hopefully we shall meet paths again!” He exclaimed with a laugh, before parting and stepping into one of the rooms.

Blinking, Iruka watched the man go into the room, before giving a tiny sigh, looking at his papers. He was meeting in... the very room that man walked into? Was that man the jounin he was meeting? That was Konoha's Green Beast? Maito Gai? Weary, he stepped into the room, peering at the man who turned back around when he walked in. “Uh, sorry. Are... you Maito Gai?” He questioned.

Hand out with another thumbs up, the man grinned, “Ah, yes! That would be me!” After a moment, the man's brows went up, “Ah! You must be Umino Iruka then!” The man laughed, “Apologies, Umino-sensei, I didn't think I would be running into you literally today!”

A nervous laugh emitted from Iruka, “Ah, again, no worries.” He said, moving to one of the couches along the tables, “I think there were many other ways to meet that could have been worse to occur.” He tried to joke.

With a serious look on his face, Gai nodded, “Yes, very true.” Then, beaming again, Gai sat down on the opposite couch, “Thankfully just a small skirmish, then!” He exclaimed. “So, who is the group that I will be in charge of?” He asked with another grin.

Clearing his throat, Iruka opened a folder he had, sliding it over to where Gai could pick it up or look at it. “The three-man squad that we would like to place with you are as follows; Hyuuga Neji, Sato TenTen, and Rock Lee.” He answered. “Together, we believe they may excel as a team. The main reason the Administration and I were hoping you would take them on has to pertain to Rock Lee. Pardon me for being straightforward, but as far as I know, he is in a similar situation that you were. He cannot use ninjutsu nor genjutsu, he is only capable of using taijutsu. Seeing as you have excelled on record with your taijutsu and other factors, you seemed to be the most appropriate to teach him now that he is graduating.” Iruka explained. “He's an amazing student from what I have seen. I'm not actually his instructor here, but I know he is hardworking, and more than willing to learn.”

Chin resting on his hand as he read the papers, Gai hummed as he took it all in, before looking up at Iruka, face serious. “I would be honored to teach all of them. And I appreciate that you do not hesitate to get straight to the subject, Umino-sensei.” He said, dipping his head in acknowledgment. “No need to worry, however! Being quick to cut to the chase is very youthful!” Gai claimed, beaming. “Now, I get to meet them next week, correct?” He asked.

Taking that as his acceptance, Iruka nodded, “Yes. Next week in their classroom, mid-morning.” He responded, “Thank you for taking them, Maito-sensei.”

With a wave of his hand, Gai smiled, “Please, Umino-sensei, call me Gai.” He expressed, “There's no need to be so formal with me!”

“Ha, feel free to call me Iruka then, Gai-san,” Iruka replied with a small smile of his own. “The Academy and I are grateful that you are taking them on as your students. Thank you.” He said, tilting his head in thanks.

Grinning, Gai shook his head, “No, as I said earlier, it is an honor to guide these youths! With the blossoming youth comes great responsibility, and I am thankful that I was chosen to lead them!” He said sincerely. “And thank you for your time, Iruka-sensei!”

 

 

 

 

Ever since he had taken on his students, the time had seemed to pass by quickly for Gai. It had already been a year, though he often thought back to that Iruka-sensei he had the conference with. He heard small bits and pieces of gossip about the man now that he knew who to listen about, and supposedly he was in a relationship with someone named Mizuki, though no one really seemed fond of this man. He was worried about it, but it really wasn't his place to step into a bad relationship. Unfortunately, he never really ran into Iruka again, which was a shame. He seemed to deeply care about his students at the academy, and he had been refreshing with his forwardness and calming presence.

Though at the moment, Gai had been feeling troubled. He had felt like something was going to happen in the village, and he never doubted his gut instincts. So far, they had kept him going in this life, and he knew they were always to be trusted. So when news came around that the nine-tails boy had stolen a forbidden scroll, well, he was definitely alarmed. While he had heard about the boy being a trickster, he wasn't known to steal things, and something about it seemed off. Still, he joined in looking for the child.

It wasn't until the next morning he finally heard the gossip, about how the instructor, Mizuki, had tricked the boy into taking the scroll, and how the boy ended up defending Iruka. Feeling concerned, he made his way to the hospital. Supposedly, Iruka had taken a Fuuma shuriken to the back, and Gai felt concern over the man. The thought that he might be intruding in an unwanted manner didn't even occur to him until he was outside of Iruka's hospital room, about to knock. Steeling himself, he gave a few sharp knocks at the door, waiting for a response.

“Come in,” Iruka responded from the other side of the door.

Opening the door, Gai walked into the room, watching a look of confusion cross Iruka's face where he was sitting on the hospital bed. “Hello!” He said, trying to emanate his usual cheer.

“If you're one of the people who want to pretend to investigate or question me about the events that happened last night, feel free to walk out right now.” Iruka murmured lowly, face tight with apprehension and slight anger. “It wasn't Naruto's fault, Mizuki tricked him.” He defended, shoulders tight. His words had tensed the worst when speaking Mizuki's name.

Immediately raising his hands defensively, Gai shook his head, “No, my friend, I wasn't here for that.” He answered simply.

Iruka seemed to immediately deflate, shoulders sagging forward, “Oh. Sorry. That's all I've gotten this morning.” Looking at Gai curiously, Iruka tilted his head, “Why...are you here?”

“I was one of the searchers last night, but I didn't hear until this morning what happened last night, if it is accurate, anyway. I hope you don't mind that I just came by to see how you were doing, Iruka-sensei.” Gai said with an apologetic smile. “Though, I feel like perhaps it wasn't a Fuuma shuriken if you are already sitting up and looking so well.” He said, trying to be a bit humorous, feeling a bit out of his depth here.

With a tiny laugh, Iruka motioned for Gai to sit down beside his bed on one of the chairs. “No, I did.” He answered, wincing a little. “It wasn't a pleasant experience, that's for sure. Thank Kami it didn't hit my spine, but it was close.” He answered. “I, uhm, appreciate the friendly visit, Gai-san.”

Sitting down, Gai laced his fingers together, face twisting in concern, “Goodness, you're remarkably strong.” He commented. “I know we don't really know each other, but I felt a youthful kinship with you, Iruka-sensei, and I was worried.” Scratching the back of his head, Gai looked at the young man, “I have heard around the rumor mill that you and Mizuki had been together. I don't mean to butt in, but, well, are you alright, Iruka-sensei?” Gai asked, trying to be kind.

Stiffening a little, Iruka looked away, staring out the window. It was silent for several moments before he fisted the covers on top of the bed. “Funny enough, you're the first person to have asked me that.” He murmured with dry humor, shoulders lightly shaking. Finally facing back, with tears in his eyes, Iruka shrugged, “I don't know. I...” Tears dripped down onto the covers, and he took a shaky breath, “Mizuki wasn't the greatest guy to be with, but he wasn't horrible, either. I never. I never knew. C-can you believe that?” He asked, voice choking up. “How could I not know that he had lost who he was?”

Leaning forward, Gai rested his hand on top of Iruka's, “I'm sorry for the loss of your relationship and camaraderie, but do not blame yourself, Iruka-sensei.” Gai gave a small squeeze to the instructor's hand, “Sometimes, people lose themselves to the dark thoughts that can occupy their mind, and successfully hide it. You are not to blame for this.” He assured.

With his free hand, Iruka wiped the tears from his eyes, “I know that in my mind, but,” He thumped his chest lightly, “My heart is telling me that I messed up and that I failed everyone, and Naruto especially, by not noticing anything. Yet I couldn't be prouder right now. Naruto was brilliant, and I wish people could have seen it. Without him coming back for me Mizuki probably would have gotten that scroll and taken it out of Konoha. But I feel so conflicted over everything, but I have to be strong for Naruto, because no one else is there for him, and he deserves this.” Iruka babbled out, sniffling. With a weak smile, he looked at Gai, “So I just. I'll deal with all the emotional things later because I need to focus on getting better so I can be there when he gets his sensei, and see him off on his new journey.”

Trying to hold back his own tears, seeing how Iruka felt about his student, Gai couldn't help but feel emotional over it all himself, “What a wonderful teacher you are. But do not worry, it is okay to take time to emotionally heal while also recovering physically. Your youth will take you far, and you'll be fine in no time!” He claimed, trying to be helpful.

Just then, the door flew open, and Naruto popped in, “Iruka-sensei!” He called, only to stop when he saw a man he didn't know sitting beside him. Scowling, he made his way over, “Who's this guy, dattebayo?”

Giving a small laugh, Iruka smiled, “Don't be rude, Naruto.” He scolded lightly. “This is Maito Gai.” He said, “Gai-san, this is Uzumaki Naruto.” He hummed, introducing them.

Naruto and Gai both eyed each other a moment, then Gai grinned, “Pleasure to meet you, Naruto-kun!” Gai chirped. So this was Minato's son.

Naruto sniffed at him a bit, “Yeah, sure.” With that, he turned to Iruka. “Sensei, how are you feeling?” He demanded, “Do you need anything?” He asked rapid-fire.

Raising his hands, Iruka beamed, “No, thank you, Naruto. You already brought me some of my books, and I've got the... food they have here.” He said, sounding uninterested in what the hospital had to offer.

Watching him for a moment, Naruto cocked his head to the side, “Want me to sneak in some ramen?” He asked, grinning.

Iruka opened his mouth and then closed it immediately, then once again began to speak “Would you mind? It'd really make me feel better.” He replied, giving a fond smile.

Jumping a bit in place on the balls of his feet, Naruto nodded enthusiastically, “Sure, dattebayo! I'll be right back!” He answered excitedly, going to the window, opening it. “I'll be back before you can get up!” He said with a smirk, hopping out.

“Brat!” Iruka yelled, grumbling about teenagers. Scratching his cheek, he chuckled, “Sorry, he gets carried away really easily.”

Laughing, Gai shook his head, “Don't be! His energy and youth are uplifting, don't you agree?” He asked, beaming.

With a soft smile, Iruka nodded, “Yeah, they can be.”

 

 

 

 

As far as days went, today had been pretty uneventful. Naruto and the rest of his team had passed their test from Hatake Kakashi a few weeks ago, who Iruka really wasn't too sure of in the grand scheme of things, and since the academy was taking a summer break, Iruka didn't have much going on other than mission desk duty. Taking his day off from everything in stride, he was happily making his way to the market when he heard his name called. Turning to look, he spotted Gai, who was waving at him cheerfully and striding over. Giving a smile in return, Iruka waved at the man as he made his way over. “Gai-san.” He answered back.

“Iruka-sensei!” Gai said happily when he reached him, “How are you on this youthful day?” The man asked with a big smile.

Chuckling, Iruka hummed, “I'm doing quite well. I was heading to the market to pick up some supplies. How are you?” He asked politely.

Thumbs up, Gai grinned, “Feeling most youthful! My team has the day off from missions, so I've been in search of my rival, but he has evaded me so far!” He said with a booming laugh, hands on his hips. “Ahh, ever the sly dog! Would you mind some company?” Gai inquired.

Scratching his cheek, Iruka shrugged, “If you're really not busy, I wouldn't mind if you wanted to go with me.” He replied, “Though it's not like it's anything really exciting.” He said with a small chuckle. Who was he kidding though? He loved going to the supermarket. It was early morning which meant everything would be fresh, and he might even find a new tea to try out!

Looming in, Gai frowned, “You looked quite happy about it just a bit ago, are you sure it's not exciting and youthful?” He questioned, a teasing grin appearing on his face.

Flustered, Iruka stammered, “W-well, most people don't find it to be! So what if I like it?” He demanded, hand on his hip, ready to go into a sensei lecture of his own.

With a laugh, Gai slapped his hand down on his shoulder, “Nothing wrong with it, my friend!” He answered easily, disarming the sensei. “If you enjoy it, then you enjoy it! It'll be a wonderful time!” He said, both hands going into a thumbs up. “Shall we?”

“Yeah, let's go,” Iruka replied, beginning to walk again alongside Gai. “So, how are things going with your students?” He asked, curious. He didn't really get the chance to always keep up with all of the graduates from the Academy, even though he wished he could just to keep tabs on them and what they were doing, accomplishing out in the world.

Beaming, Gai hummed, “Well, things can get pretty intense between them sometimes, but despite their differences, they have managed to really have amazing teamwork, and they usually have a good hang on what the other is thinking. I'm very proud of them and how far they have come just this year!” Gai boasted happily.

Smiling, Iruka nodded, “That's wonderful to hear, Gai-san.” He replied, hand clutching at his satchel. “Are you considering the chuunin exams for them this year? I know that's coming up in a few months.”

Gai nodded, “Yes! Last year they decided not to take it, simply so they could hone their skills further, which I find to be wonderful!”

Iruka whipped his head and stared, wide-eyed, “You offered it to them last year? They would have only been a genin for a few months!” He exclaimed.

Laughing, Gai looked at Iruka, “It was only fair to offer the chance up if they were to think they would be ready. Yet they recognized the merits of waiting another year, and decided to improve themselves before taking that youthful journey!” He explained. “It showed me their thinking and how they were judging themselves. While they thought they might be capable of passing, they decided to think ahead.”

Heart calming, Iruka felt himself relax at the explanation. “Alright. That... sounds fair, I guess. But what if they said yes? The chuunin exams aren't something to be taken lightly.” He prodded.

Gai looked at Iruka, a soft smile, “I have faith in my students, Iruka-sensei. If they had wanted to, I would have let them.” He responded.

Biting the inside of his cheek, Iruka frowned. He couldn't imagine any of his student taking the test this year. He had faith in them, sure, but he didn't think they were truly ready for the chuunin exams. Only having a few months of learning to work together was not a great time to find out in a serious all-out situation that you didn't have good teamwork built yet, costing them dearly. “I suppose I don't really see it exactly the same way, however, I will accept it, since you know your team better than anyone, and you care about them.”

Beaming, Gai chuckled, “Everyone has a different view on how things should go, never quite the same, but that doesn't mean one way is right and the other is wrong. Sometimes, it's all about perspective.” Gai hummed happily.

Iruka hummed in answer, smiling as they reached the market, “Well, we're here. Let's see, I was thinking of looking at the teas and herbs first before buying any food, they usually sell out a bit quicker. So let's start over there.” He said with a small grin of his own, leading them to the stall he'd been thinking about all morning.

“Wondrous!” Gai chimed, happily following beside him to the small shop that was set up. When they reached it, Gai peered over all of the ingredients. After several moments he felt confusion set in. There were so many of them. He wasn't a horrible cook, but did there really need to be so many? He looked over to see Iruka smiling as he sifted through the greenery, and felt content just to watch the sensei looking through all of it, even if he didn't know what all of it really was.

After picking out several herbs and spices, Iruka looked up and saw Gai watching him with a soft smile, and he scratched his cheek, “Uh, sorry, I know this is a weird thing to get so excited about.” He said with a small laugh.

Shaking his head quickly, Gai grinned, “I assure you, Iruka-sensei, it's alright!” He answered reassuringly. “I just don't know what half of these are for.” He admitted.

With a crack of a smile, Iruka leaned in close, “Wanna know a secret? Neither do I. I just use what I know I like from recipes I've tried before or that my friends use.” He responded, stepping back to where he was. “Sawada-san, I'd like to purchase these,” Iruka said to the stall owner.

“Ah, Iruka-sensei!” The man said with a charming smile, “It seems like it's been a bit since you've been around.” He said as a statement, though Iruka knew it for the question it was with that tone.

Shrugging, Iruka opened his wallet, “Well, it's been busy lately, haven't been able to get the chance for your wonderful selection, Sawada-san.” Iruka answered smoothly. He was pretty sure most people knew now about the whole incident or at least the parts that weren't really classified information, but it's not like he needed it pointed out that he's been in the hospital and then right after that working to catch up on everything that he hadn't gotten to while he was away from the school, after dealing with the scroll incident. That was a bit of a mood dampener.

“Iruka-sensei has been keeping up his job as a sensei at the Academy diligently, and provided a great service to the Village. I'm very happy to know such a hip, youthful, young man!” Gai quipped with a big grin, slinging an arm around Iruka casually. “He's a great asset and friend, don't you agree?”

Stumbling, the stall owner just nodded, “Oh, yes. He's always been loyal.” He finally murmured, taking the payment from Iruka, eyeing Gai while he did so. “Hope you come again, Iruka-sensei.” The man said with a nod of his head.

Iruka nodded back, before walking away, swallowing. “You didn't have to say anything, Gai-san.” He said awkwardly, looking up at him.

Gai frowned, “It was very rude and not cool for him to even imply what he did, not youthful at all. You do not deserve such comments, Iruka-sensei.” He answered truthfully. After a bit, he gave a beaming smile. “But I'll make sure it doesn't happen during the rest of our time together in this market!”

Melting a little bit at such a sweet gesture, Iruka smiled at him, before looking forward, “Alright then, Gai-san, I'll rely on you and your ridiculous ways.” He said teasingly. “And to thank you, I'll make a proper lunch.”

“Yosh!” Gai cried happily.

 

 

 

 

Gai and Iruka had managed to meet up several times between the time at the market and the chuunin exams, and then life seemed to turn into absolute hell. The end of the chuunin exams had sent everything into disarray, and Iruka had been guarding all of the children at the academy, unable to lend a hand anywhere else. The Sandaime passed away, Naruto had defeated some kid named Gaara, there were heavy losses everywhere, and the heartbreak was etched into every surviving heart in Konoha.

Then, he found out what had happened to Gai's student, and he had tried his best to lend a helping hand, but between the administration side of his job and taking care of the students, he had little to no free time with the chaos of the village, and he wished he could be there for the man just as he had been for him, showing him more support than he had been able to. Iruka blinked, and Naruto was gone, searching the Legendary Sannin Tsunade, trying to bring her back to the village alongside with the Legendary Sannin Jiraiya, who was an absolute perv and he swore if he taught Naruto anything bad!

Before he knew it, Tsunade was brought back to the village, he fretted over Naruto after hearing everything that went on, and then Sasuke was gone, leaving the village to meet up with Orochimaru, and Naruto went after him, a team falling in with him to bring back the genin. They had failed. Iruka had felt like nothing had been going right in this village for months now. Years? Surely this all didn't happen one after the other? Before he could possibly hope to do anything, Naruto was now off training with Jiraiya, traveling the Ninja world, and Sakura was training under Tsunade.

Iruka was given a day off the next day, for the first time in several months, and all he wanted to do was collapse to the floor. However, he also wanted to go out for a drink. And get drunk. Very, very drunk. Stripping off his clothes he wore to work, Iruka put on some civilian clothing, nothing fancy. Just some pants and a simple shirt, wanting to be comfortable for his planned night out. Grabbing his wallet and keys, he put his shoes back on, made his way out his door, and locked the apartment behind him. By the time he made it to the bar, he was wondering if this was really the best choice but decided hungover him could be mad at himself later. Settling in one of the bars for shinobi only, he sat down at the bar, ordering his first drink for the night. As the night progressed, so did the number of drinks Iruka consumed. Eventually, he was cut off from the alcohol, which he found unfortunate, though his wallet appreciated it.

Stumbling out of the bar, he wondered if he was up to bar crawling. He started to walk to another bar he knew of when he caught sight of Gai. “Gaaiiiiii-san!” He called, missing a step and giggling a little as he righted himself. “H'llo!”

“Iruka-sensei!” Gai said, giving a look of surprise to see him in such a state. “Are you alright?” He asked, quickly jogging over to him.

Laughing, Iruka nodded, swaying a bit, “Mm, 'm fine. Was headin' to anotherrr bar. Wanna come wi'h me? I feel like I haven't gotten to talk to you in agessss.” The sensei said, trying not to slur and failing horribly.

Steadying the man by placing his hands on his shoulders, Gai frowned, “Perhaps we ought to get you back home, Iruka-sensei.” He said instead, worried. “I don't think you're in the condition to drink anymore.” He replied.

With a long-suffering sigh, Iruka leaned against the man's chest. “'M good to g...get more.” He hiccuped, rubbing his face on the spandex of Gai's suit. “Wan' catch up with you. 'M sorry couldn't help you more, whole village... messy.” He responded, trying to apologize for the past few months.

With a sigh, Gai pulled Iruka close, patting his head a bit, “You did more than I could ask for, Iruka-sensei, checking in on me despite how busy you were. Surely, I am lucky to have a friend such as you.” He informed the man. “Now, let me take you home, please.”

Thinking it over, Iruka finally nodded in acceptance. “Mmkay. If you really wan' to.” Iruka didn't move though. “My legs feeel weirrrd.” He said, giggling to himself.

Without much thought, Gai shifted a bit and picked the man up, carrying him in his arms. “No worries, tell me where to go, Iruka-sensei, and we'll get you home.” He promised.

Giggling, Iruka nodded, “Tha' way.” He said, pointing meekly with one arm. “Mm, this 's nice, don' usually get carried an'where.” He said, giggling again.

Between Gai carrying him and Iruka giving him directions, they managed to eventually get Iruka back to his house and tucked under his covers. Gai had put water and pain pills on the little stand next to the sensei's bed, as well as a bowl just in case. “Will you be alright?”

Iruka gazed at Gai, before giving a little nod of his head, “Jus' fine.” He murmured, before reaching a hand out, grabbing Gai's arm, “Thank you.” He managed to say properly. “For errything. You've been soo nice to me, I'm glad we're friens.” Iruka confided. “Don' say an'thing, cause it's a secret, but I think I reaaallly like you.” He murmured, eyes drooping. “So, hope we c'n talk more soon.” He said with a small smile.

Hand clutching at his heart, Gai grinned, “I will not say anything until you want me too, Iruka-san, but I also like you.” He answered, “I, too, hope we can talk more soon.” He said in agreement. “For now, though, I'd be very happy if you simply went to sleep to recover.” He murmured.

“Kay, can do tha'.” Iruka said with a tiny nod, eyes closed now. With that, he went to sleep, and Gai watched after him a moment before tiptoeing out of the apartment, locking the door behind himself.

The next morning, Iruka woke up with a splitting headache, and with a feeling of horror in his stomach. This... this was why he never drank often. He got drunk, but he  _always remembered everything_. He was horrified at his behavior, but at the same time, he thought to himself as he reached for the pain meds, Gai said he  _liked him back_. Well. That brought a small smile to his face until his headache told him smiling was bad.

 

 

 

 

The sun had just finished rising as Gai finished his hundredth lap around the village on his hands, and he let his legs drop back to the ground, righting himself. Wiping away a bit of sweat, he was about to start in on 500 push-ups when a voice interrupted him.

“Gai-san.” Iruka called as he walked up, a soft smile on his face, “Working on your training?” He asked.

Offering a grin, Gai nodded, “Yes! I was just about to begin doing push-ups, but is there something you need?” He asked.

Scratching his cheek, Iruka shook his head, “Mm, not really. I just wanted to come and say hi.” He answered, shifting a little in place. “Well, yes, actually. I just wanted to apologize for the other night last week.” He admitted, cheeks dusting pink.

With a laugh, Gai shook his head, “I am simply overjoyed that you are most alright, Iruka-sensei.” Eyeing the sensei, Gai hummed, “Are you perhaps busy right now?”

With a small awkward laugh, Iruka shook his head, “No, not really. Now that things are settling down again, finally getting some days off.” He answered with a small shrug.

“Most excellent! While the power of youth may keep one going, it is indeed important to remember to rest your body as well as the mind!” Gai enthused. “May I ask you a favor?”

Tilting his head in curiosity, Iruka hummed, “What's the favor?” He inquired.

With a thoughtful look, Gai spoke, “My rival needs some space at the moment, so I have not challenged him right now, however, I also do not have a training partner at the moment.” He began, “I do not need a sparring partner, but I was hoping perhaps you could sit on my back for extra weight, and we would be able to talk for a time while you were able to assist me!”

“Sure, that would be fine. I don't have to head over to the mission desk for a while, so I've got the time to help you.” Iruka responded.

With his typical thumbs up pose, Gai beamed, “Fantastic!” He exclaimed, dropping to the ground, “Climb on!” He demanded happily.

After a moment, Iruka settled onto Gai's back, legs crossed in front of himself. “There, is that alright?” He questioned.

“Perfect!” Gai responded, beginning his push-ups. He decided to forego counting out loud so it would be easier to talk to the man on him, “May I ask why you were so imbibed the other night, Iruka-sensei?”

With a nervous chuckle, Iruka hummed, “I just finally had the first day off since the... chuunin exams.” He started, sighing, “I just wanted to get a few drinks, but I guess I got a bit carried away. I wanted to take things off my mind for just a bit since I never really get to go drink anymore being so busy with the missions desk and teaching at the academy.” He explained as he kept himself balanced.

Gai hummed underneath him, “I see.” As he kept on training, he glanced back at the sensei, “It has been a hard time for even the most youthful, are you doing well?” He asked.

“Yeah, I've had some time to myself to really reflect on everything and get it in check,” Iruka answered, “It still seems so strange, like it happened too quickly for it to really set in as being real, but it did and I'm just going with it, you know?” Iruka started to get solemn as he kept talking. “I still can't believe that Naruto's left with Jiraiya-san. He's promised to write and take care of himself, but I still worry. I've never had him gone for so long, and I'm almost not sure what to do with myself. I try to keep up with many of my students, but Naruto is very special to me. We've been in each other's lives for a very long time, and now that he's not here at all, the village just seems quieter.”

Gai listened intently to the man on top of him, and he felt himself smile a bit, “It is wonderful that Naruto has you to care for him so much, he is lucky!” He claimed, “As is anyone who is treasured by your tender cares, Iruka-sensei!”

Flushing a little, Iruka offered up a small laugh, “It's really not, uhm, it's all I can give to them in this kind of world, Gai-san. Support and words to treasure as everyone marches through the days with the hurts from this world. It's not much, but it is what I have to offer.”

Grinning, Gai turned to look up at Iruka, “Nonsense, you've much to offer to everyone, and if you do not see your own youthful, wonderful ways, everyone who knows to look underneath the underneath knows just how much you give of yourself, Iruka-sensei!” Gai assured, “I admire that very much about you, and the way you have devoted yourself to the youths of the village and everyone in it!”

Smiling softly, Iruka just hummed, “Thank you, Gai-san, I appreciate it.” He replied. “Now... just how many of these are you doing?” He asked. He'd just been going the whole time, not seeming out of breath or anything...

“I have done 137 so far, and I am going until I reach 500!” Gai explained happily, “And if I fail, then I will do 1000 pull-ups, and if I fail that, then I will do 2000 laps running around the village!”

Brows raised completely in amusement, Iruka laughed, “Well, just don't tire yourself out too much either, Gai-san.” The two fell into a soft silence as Gai finished his goal of push-ups, with Iruka randomly mumbling about things as he worked on some paperwork. He might as well accomplish something while he just sat there, after all. When he wasn't moving up and down anymore, he looked to Gai, “Finished all 500?”

Laying on the ground, Gai nodded, “Yes! I have accomplished today's goal for push-ups.” When he felt Iruka stretch off of him, he righted himself, to be met with a smiling Iruka.

“I admire the hard work you put in, Gai-san, to protect and serve the village as well.” Iruka began, “And I admire you as a person too, having such strong convictions and beliefs.”

Gai beamed, “I'm delighted to hear it, Iruka-sensei!”

Chuckling, Iruka pushed some papers he had been working on into his satchel at his side, before making eye contact again with Gai. “I'm not really good at this kind of thing, so I'll just be straight forward, but would you like to, maybe, go to dinner or something sometime?” Iruka asked.

Feeling his heart stop for a moment, Gai felt himself flush a little himself, “I would be most delighted to attend a night out with you, Iruka-sensei, if you're sure you'd really like to spend the time with someone as I.” He replied.

Placing his hands on his hips, Iruka gave him a cocked brow, “As such as yourself? What's that supposed to mean?” He questioned.

Gai gave an awkward loud laugh, “Well, it's just that, as you are, you could most likely have anyone in this village go on a date with you, Iruka-sensei.” Gai answered seriously.

With a fond look, Iruka shook his head, “I'm not asking anyone else out on a date though, Gai-san, just you.” He answered with a smile of his own. “So, will you?”

Beaming, Gai nodded, “Yosh!” He said, pumping a fist into the air.

Laughing, Iruka grinned, “Good. Well, I've got to get going soon, but if nothing comes up, how about next week we go to the festival together?” He inquired.

Enthusiastically, Gai shook his head yes, “I would be honored!” After a moment, he beamed, “Since I know where your apartment is, how about I pick you up and escort you to the festival?”

Smiling, Iruka hummed, “Sounds good to me.” He answered. “I do have to get going now though, Gai-san. I'm looking forward to next week.” He fidgeted a moment, before looking away and back, “Later.” He said awkwardly, waving goodbye and stepping back.

“See you soon!” Gai called, before stilling a moment. He had a date with Umino Iruka. Giddy, he cried out happily, “YOSH!”

 

 

 

 

Standing in front of the mirror in his bathroom, Iruka adjusted his yukata again and debated with himself about his hair. After some hesitation, he did put it back up in a ponytail, but he let his longer bangs hang down to frame his face. Nodding to himself, he walked out of the bathroom to slip on his geta, waiting at his door. Gai would most likely be here any moment, he figured.

When there was a loud knock, he smiled and opened the door, only to find himself forcing his jaw not to drop. While still in green, Gai was wearing a dark olive yukata, with his hair combed back, and he looked stunning like this. “Wow. Someone cleans up well.” Iruka blurted out, feeling a bit mortified at himself.

Flushing a little, Gai beamed, “Most thanks, Iruka-san. You yourself look youthful and wondrous!” He exclaimed, hands behind his back. After a second, he put his hands in front of himself, a small bouquet of flowers in them, “These are for you!” He declared, face down, hands outstretched.

Blushing, Iruka smiled, “These are beautiful. Thank you, Gai-san.” He said, accepting them. “Why don't you step in while I put them in a vase?” He offered.

Following the sensei into his home, Gai stood vigil in the kitchen as Iruka was filling a vase with water, then putting the flowers into it and setting it at his table, smiling at them. “I'm glad you like them!”

Nodding, Iruka beamed at him, “I love them, Gai-san.” He answered honestly, “Thank you again.” He murmured.

Gai simply grinned back at him, before offering his hand, “Shall we?”

Iruka chuckled and placed his hand into Gai's, inwardly melting at how warm they were, “Yeah.”

Walking out and locking the door, the two made their way down the street, receiving a few looks from people, but made their way down to where the festival was being celebrated. Together, they played at a few of the game stalls, winning some small prizes, and got dinner from various food stalls. It wasn't until night began to fall and the fireworks would be nearing, that Gai paused, pulling Iruka close to him, arm around his shoulders, allowing Iruka to rest his head on his shoulders. “Thank you for inviting me out tonight, Iruka-san, I have had a most wonderful time spending the evening with you.”

Smiling, Iruka hummed, “Thank you for agreeing to come with me, Gai-san.” He answered, turning his face to look at the older man, “This has probably been one of the best dates I've been on in a long, long time.” He admitted.

Beaming, Gai leaned in closer, resting his forehead against Iruka's, “It has been my pleasure.” He said, quiet for himself, though only talking in a normal voice level.

Feeling the night get to him, Iruka murmured softly, “I'm glad.” He said, staring into those warm onyx eyes.

Gai shifted ever so slightly closer, “May I kiss you, Iruka?” He asked. When Iruka nodded his consent, he leaned in the rest of the way, placing his lips against the sensei's, arm sliding down and wrapping around his waist, pulling him in as close as he could.

Melting into the embrace and kiss, Iruka wondered if he'd ever been kissed so ardently, and figured no, no one has ever kissed him like this. When they pulled back, his eyes fluttered as the fireworks started to go off, and he refrained from jumping at the noise. He flushed a bit as they stared at each other, simply gazing.

“Get a room, you two,” Kakashi muttered as he walked by, nose buried in his Icha Icha book.

Taking a breath to calm himself, Iruka looked over at the copycat nin, “I would rather think you should do so yourself since you're most likely going to reacquaint yourself to your left hand.” He commented, annoyed the mood had been ruined.

“Rival! Iruka!” Gai said, not sure who to respond to, flailing ever so slightly.

Iruka laughed, “Ignore him for the night, yeah?”

Gai looked between the two, before focusing back onto Iruka, “I cannot believe you just said that!” He said with a small laugh.

Smirking, Iruka shrugged, “I've got a foul mouth when I feel like using it.”

Flushing at the innuendo, Gai simply chuckled, “Ahh, let's go get something to drink, and -” He began to chatter, leading Iruka through the crowds again.

Iruka couldn't help but smile and listen as they walked on again throughout the streets, the mood resettling into place, the warmth of everyone's happiness settling into Iruka's bones. Tonight had been a wonderful night.

**Author's Note:**

> For all of this, blame dahtwitchi. I just. Needed some more IruGai okay? And discord was too happy to agree! lol


End file.
